All the Goof That's Fit to Print
"All the Goof That's Fit to Print" is the twenty-eighth episode of the first season of Goof Troop. Pete starts his own newspaper to get business for his car dealership, but when a picture of him gets crossed with a picture of an alien, he and Goofy have to try and save his image. Plot On Saturday, Max and P.J. do some yard work for Pete to make some extra money. Meanwhile Goofy goes out for the day. After working all day, the boys ask Pete to be paid, and he hands them each a quarter. Max complains, saying they worked for 12 hours. Pete then correct his mistake, handing them each a nickel. He says they need to know what it's like to work a real job and brings them in to work at his car lot. While reading the newspaper, Pete finds the ad that he paid to run is too small to be noticed. He decides he wants to start his own newspaper, using Max and P.J. as "star reporters". He also tells Goofy about his plan, asking him to loan him the start-up money for the business. Goofy gives the boys genuine reporter outfits he had stored away and a book to learn more about being a reporter. The book, narrated by the How-to Narrator, teaches the boys how to take notes on a subject, avoid being caught, and how to use good grammar, spelling, and style. Goofy moves Pete's new copy machine into the treehouse and they start producing papers with Pete's ads and the boys' stories. Max and P.J. sell the papers to people downtown, but the people demand their money back due to news being written only about Chainsaw and over-using the word "awesome". Pete storms off, insulting the boys and making them feel bad. The next day, Max and P.J. interview Pete for the paper. They interrogate him, asking if he's ever swindled or lied to his customers. Pete dismisses them and tells them to write about the dealership instead. They decide it will be better to "do what the pros do" and write fake news. They illustrate a "mutant half-human half-rutabaga half-hamster alien" terrorizing Spoonerville. Pete gives Goofy a box of stickers with his face on them, telling him he wants them on every newspaper they print. The box falls into the machine and Pete's face ends up pasted on top of the face of the alien drawing. The gang distributes the papers to newspaper racks all over the city early the next morning. When Goofy reads the paper, he asks why Pete never told him he was an alien. When Pete realizes what has happened, he and Goofy race across the city to recollect "all 1000" papers before someone sees them, forgetting about the final one. The episode ends with Pete in bed falling asleep to the news, seeing that a "mutant alien Pete" has been reported devouring Spoonerville citizens and selling used cars on the side. Cast "How-to" Narrator - Corey Burton Category:Television episodes Category:Goof Troop episodes